Captive Love
by Threepink
Summary: Brick and his brothers are slaves to the princesses, will they just follow what are they supposed to do or will they... fall in love?
1. Adoring Stare

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

Brick cringed.

Well, wouldn't you?

I mean, he was kidnapped and beaten up and tied up and now currently being sold in a slave market with his brothers who suffered the same thing.

He cringed again.

Some ugly girl with puffs of fur that she calls hair tried to get him and his brothers, for 10,000 coins.

How nice.

Then, another, and another, and another an-

His mouth dropped open.

"The princesses are here?" Brick asked his brothers.

His brothers looked as confused and shocked as he is.

"Why on earth would the-"Butch asked his brothers, but before he could complete his sentence the kidnapper and seller slapped.

"Keep quiet little worm!" the seller shouted, slapping him again, and when he was going to do it again, a vice stopped him.

"So, you say you are selling them, eh?" The green eyed princess says. "I DO need someone to do sports with me….."

"Ooh! Ooh!" The blue eyed princess nearly screamed. "I need someone to draw with me and play with me!"

"Well, I do suppose I need someone to listen to my day, although MOST people fall asleep halfway." The pink eyed princess glared at her guilty looking sisters. "And someone to read stories to me."

"Well Bubbles, you go first." The pink eyed princess told the blue eyed princess, which I now know is named 'Bubbles'

"Well, the blue eyed guy is cute!" 'Bubbles' told the seller, with hearts in her eyes.

The green eyed chose Butch, saying something like "He looks tough, tough enough for MY sports at least."

And the pink eyed princess chose me.

The trip back in carriage was awkward.

Bubbles was hugging Boomers arm until Brick was sure it was going to fall out, but all his brother did was blush like a blushing tomato.

Let me tell you, an already red tomato with a blush?

That's a practical face painted all red!

Butch and 'Buttercup' were now arm wrestling

And 'Blossom' was staring at me.

"She is really pretty!" he heard a voice say in his head. "You should get in her pa-"

He knocked his head.

"Stupid hormones" he muttered silently.

"What was that?" Blossom asked.

What sharp ears.

"Nothing." He muttered as he looked back the window.

Though he felt that her 'glare' was more of an…..

Adoring stare.


	2. Life in the Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Power puff girls.

Brick's POV

My brothers and I entered the throne room, where we quickly fell on their knees to the king and queen.

King Utonium glared at his daughters.

"Who are these teenagers?" The King cried.

"Chill dad," Buttercup says casually. "They are slaves".

And reality slapped me in the face.

"Why, you don't mean THAT kind of slaves do you?" the King boomed.

I looked over to Boomer, who was blushing like crazy, while Butch was looking hopeful.

"Eww, NO!" Buttercup cried.

And that turned Butch's smile upside down.

The King sighed.

"Very well, you may lead them to your rooms, if you wish them to sleep in mattresses under you."

Bubbles giggled and nearly pulled Boomer's arm of when she pulled him to her room.

Boomer just looked like he was on Cloud 9.

He will feel the pain of his arm later, I guess.

Buttercup pulled Butch's leg and dragged him to her room by foot.

And Blossom looked at me with her pink eyes.

She hesitantly held out a hand, and out of a sudden, grabbed my hand.

Then she pulled me to a room.

She opened the door, revealing an astonishingly big bedroom.

"Come in." she says.

More like orders.

I patiently wait for her to take out one mattress.

Wait, no, two.

Um, three mattresses.

Four mattresses….

My eyes grew wide as I saw her take out millions of mattresses out of her closet.

She stopped.

"150 mattresses should be comfy enough." She shrugged.

I just stared at the mountain of mattresses. (Now, where is the pea?)

Then I looked at the bed next to it.

She noticed me looking at her humongous bed.

"Oh, it's just 3500 mattresses." She says. "No big deal, right?"

I just stared at her.

"What's your name?" She asks. "I am Princess Blossom Utonium.

After a few seconds, I decided to answer.

"Brick." I said softly. "Brick Jojo."

"I see." Blossom narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you…. Kidnapped?"

I slowly nodded my head.

She sighed.

"You should know, I don't think you can go back."

I just stared at her.

I decided to look around her room.

It had walls filled with millions and hundreds of colorful books.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at my arm and I saw Blossom staring at me, signaling me to go outside with her.

Then, she walked out and I followed.

Boomer's POV

She giggled as she opened the door to her room.

Before I could look at anything, she tugged me inside.

"Clothes, clothes, and more clothes!" I whispered to myself.

Bubbles jumped up and down, pulling me on her bed.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Bubbles ask innocently, while I blush like mad.

"No wonder Princess wanted you so much." She shuddered.

"Princess must be that ugly girl that wanted my brothers and me for 10,000 coins." Boomer shuddered.

Bubbles smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Boomer." I replied.

"I will now call you Boomie!" Bubbles giggled at my crimson cheeks.

Bubbles looked at me.

"I know my dad asked me to make you sleep on a mattress," Bubbles began. "But I would like you to sleep on my bed." (I am NOT a lemon writer. So no asking me to write lemony chapters."

I just blushed. (Again.)

Butch's POV

Buttercup opened her room, revealing a very messy room.

She signaled me to come in, as she jumped on her humongous bed and sat there.

"Well, sit next to me." Buttercup ordered.

I then slowly walked over to her and sat down on her bed slowly.

I looked around her messy room, until she tapped my shoulder.

"Wanna arm wrestle?" she smirked. "Or too scared?"

I smirked.

"Game on." I whispered.

Yay I am done!


	3. Threat to the Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Power puff Girls.

Sorry for making you guys wait, I feel lazy this month.

The boys gather around in the garden, eager to tell their experiences in the palace with one another.

"Butch? What on earth happened to your cheek?" Boomer cried.

"Oh, this little guy?" Butch says, pointing to his cheek. "I got a bit brave and asked Princess Buttercup to kiss me on the cheek, and she told me that 'kiss' means punch."

Butch shrugged as both the boys winced.

"Princess Bubbles makes me feel all dreamy and happy." Boomer says, sighing.

"Whoa, we got a lover boy!" Butch shouted, laughing.

"Keep quiet!" Boomer whispered angrily. "At least I didn't get punched by a girl!"

As Boomer and Butch were getting ready to fight, Brick quickly pushed both of them away.

"Don't fight!" Brick growled. "Boomer, just tell us what happened to YOU today. Later, I will tell you both mine."

Boomer sighed, as both of the brothers slowly sat down.

"Well, I kissed Bubble's on the hand, and she kissed me on the lips." Boomer lovesick smile turned into a mischievous smile. "At least I got kissed by a girl." Boomer whispered, making sure it was loud enough for Butch to hear

Butch growled and jumped on Boomer, about to punch him when Brick pulled him off.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Brick screamed. "SO YOU ALL BETTER SIT ON YOUR BUTS RIGHT NOW!"

Butch and Boomer sat down so hard; they winced in pain when they hit the bench.

Brick smiled grimly at both of them.

"Now that's settled, let me tell you MY story." Brick says, eyeing them suspiciously. "Princess Blossom made me go outside with her, and while I went, I noticed there was a note on the floor, I bent to pick it up, but she grabbed it and threw it out of the hallway window.

Brick stopped to catch a breath.

"I found another note, and before she could see it I stuffed it in my pocket." Brick said grimly. "The note sent chills down my spine."

"Can we see it?" Boomer and Butch cried.

Brick sighed, taking out a little note from his pocket and giving it to his brothers.

Their eyes widened as they read the note.

"Dear King Utonium" They silently read. "I want to marry ALL of your lovely daughters."

"I will offer many gold coins and treasures for them." Boomer and Butch's eyes opened widely in horror. "But if you do not accept them, I WILL take them by force."

"Sincerely, King Horror." They slowly ended

"Excuse me?" A voice said. "You shouldn't be reading that."

The boys slowly turned around.

Cliffy is magic~ Cliffy is magic~

Read and review fellow readers!


	4. Protecting isn't easy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls.

"You are not allowed to read that!"

Brick and his brothers turned around slowly, looking at…

Princess Blossom.

She glared at Brick and his brothers, quickly snatching the letter.

"Just so you know, the words written in there is NONE of your business." Blossom growled.

Brick stood up, soon after his brothers stood up as well.

"Princess, please tell me what is the meaning of this!" Brick silently said.

Princess Blossom just went back inside, not caring to answer Brick.

Bubbles were looking for Boomer, and found the boys sitting in the garden thinking their brains out.

"Whatever are the matter boys?" Princess Bubbles asks concerned at the boy's troubled faces.

"Who is King Horror?" Boomer says, standing up to face Bubbles. "We read his note."

She frowned.

"I will tell you after I correct you with his name, it is not King Horror, it is King Cranky bottom." Bubbles slowly explained. "He doesn't want to embarrass himself, so he put up a fancy name.

"You do know Princess; you still need to tell us what was that all about."

Bubbles sighed, knowing there was no way out of this question.

"King Cranky is from a very strong kingdom." Bubbles started to explain. "So, once he wanted to find wives, he heard about us, the most beautiful princesses in the Utonium Kingdom."

"He offered my father gold, silver, slaves, jewels, animals, anything valuable." Bubbles sighed. "But of course my father said no."

"Due to rage of not getting what he wanted, he decided to threaten us by throwing letters of threat everywhere around our kingdom." Bubbles bit her lip. "So far, my father is trying to get other kingdoms to help him, no one likes King Cranky so he has many kingdoms by his side if the evil King tries to ambush or attack our kingdom."

"Our kingdom was once a happy place, but due to the threats the King sent us, all our subjects are terrified. Bubbles sighed again. "Although everyone knows about our situation, the subjects are loyal and are trying to keep us safe in our kingdom instead of offering us to the King.

Brick and his brother's eyes widened, they never knew that these threats has caused so much grief to the whole kingdom.

"We will protect the princesses." Brick and his brothers slowly said.

Bubbles shook her head in disbelief, but paled when she saw determination in their eyes.


	5. Harder than they thought

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Puff Girls.

Brick and his brothers mindlessly followed the princesses, who were strolling around the palace.

Buttercup suddenly stopped and turned around.

"My sisters told me what happened while I was gone."Buttercup growled at the boys. "I do NOT need three slaves to die trying to kill a harmless, stupid king.

"If he is so harmless, why would we die?" Butch bravely asked.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and turned around.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and sighed.

Suddenly, three majestic looking princes came out from the shadows.

"Ace." Buttercup growled.

"Dexter." Blossom frowned.

"Snake." Bubbles whimpered.

"Hello, my pretty Blossom." Dexter grinned evilly. "I suppose the boy behind you is a slave."

Brick eyes narrowed an evil king and three evil princes trying to marry them?

Suddenly, he noticed Blossom's eyes glinted.

"No, Dexter." Blossom grinned. "He is my suitor and love."

Brick knew he had to play along, so he stood really close to Blossom.

Dexter eyes went from mischievous, to envy.

"What does HE have that I don't?" Dexter cried.

"He has manners, unlike YOU!" Blossom frowned. "I would like to go know, do escort me my love."

Playing along, Brick quickly held Blossom's hand and quickly led her out of the hallway.

Boomer frowned as Snake tries to kiss her, backing her to the wall.

She cringed with disgust, and slightly whimpered as he grabbed her waist.

Quickly as Boomer knew he had to do something, tapped Snake on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?" Snake growled, annoyed. "I am busy, you know?"

"Busy kissing my love?" I hissed, hoping Bubbles would play along.

Immediately, Bubbles smirked and walked away from Snake's suddenly loose hold and grabbed Boomers hand, cuddling it.

Snake growled, whisper some curses and went to find his brothers.

"Ok, Bubbles you can let go now, he is gone." Boomer nervously told Bubbles. "Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked up at him and resumed her cuddling.

"Babe, come here!" Ace smirked, reaching for Buttercup's waist.

Buttercup growled and hit him in the face.

After some punches, he managed to grab her waist, and started to drag her to a room.

"Babe, you know you want me." Ace smirked. "And I want you."

Butch knew he had to do something, and fast.

"That's MY girl you are dealing with, so buzz off." Butch growled.

Ace shook his head in disbelief.

"Is this true, my little Buttercup?" Ace grinned.

Buttercup looked confused, but she realized what was Butch trying to do.

She grinned when she found him with his guard down and hit him with her knee where the sun doesn't shine.

"He speaks the truth, so buzz of freak!" Buttercup growled.

Ace walked away, limping with pain.

Buttercup and Butch high fived.

Then, all they boys frowned at the same time.

This was going to be harder than they thought.


	6. Brick is more than he seems

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power puff girls.

Brick rolled his eyes as Blossom giggled at him.

"Why do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend in the market square?" He groaned.

She frowned.

"You know, Dexter's the kind of prince who wants evidence." Blossom smiled back again. "I want to give him evidence.

Brick rolled his eyes again.

Dexter strolled around the market square, trying to find a way to win Blossom when he saw…

Blossom kissing Brick on the cheek!

Dexter growled deeply.

Brick caught sight of Dexter who was frowning.

He smirked.

"Time to show him evidence, Blossy." Brick whispered to Blossom.

Blossom blushed at the nickname and nodded.

He slowly put his arms on her waist and…

Kissed her passionately.

Blossom eyes opened wide, but they slowly closed in happiness.

Dexter calmed down.

"At least they are not kissing each other, right?" he mumbled to himself, and turned to look at the 'couple'.

Dexter fumed at the sight and marched up to Brick and Blossom.

"Princess Blossom! He will never be worthy of you, but I AM WORTHY!" Dexter screamed, tugging poor Blossom's arm roughly.

She screamed and tried to kick him, but he didn't let go.

A crowd slowly gathered as they heard Blossom's scream.

Brick tried to pull Blossom to him, but Dexter quickly punched him in the face.

Brick slowly stood up, not a scratch on his face and grinning quite maniacally.

Dexter let go of Blossom and slowly backed away from him.

Brick cornered him to a wall, and when he raised his arm to punch him, he felt a tug on his shirt.

As he looked at who it was, he saw Blossom frowning and shaking her head.

He grunted as he took her arm and led her out of the market.

Blue's next!


	7. Mushiness, yuck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Puff Girls.

Author's note: Sorry, I am not lazy but I kind of made a promise not to use the computer for a long, long, time, so…..

King Horror growled.

"You, slave." The King pointed at a terrified slave. "Bring me my boys."

The slave hurriedly bowed and ran out of the dark room.

He came back a moment later, panting as the three boys came out.

"I heard you were planning to marry MY new wives, is this true?" Horror smiled casually.

Dexter gulped.

"Well, ya know pops; we got our lady taste buds from ya." Ace grinned. "So it's only natural we like what YOU like."

Horror growled.

"You won't have your TASTE BUDS ANYMORE IF YOU INTERFERE WITH WHAT I WANT!" He screamed, slashing Ace's arm with his sword, creating a bleeding gash.

As Ace ran to one of the nurse maids for help, The King glared at the princes.

"Have anything to say now, boys?" He hissed.

The remaining princes gulped and ran out, screaming like girls.

He smirked.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled darkly; turning his attention to the stolen portraits of the princesses, smile widening.

"Just you wait, my dears." He smirked. "You will soon be MINE."

Blossom grinned with delight.

"I love you so, my darling!" Brick said. "I have never come across such beautiful lips, so full and red, may I-"

Bubbles and Boomer suddenly opened the door.

Brick dropped from his chair, face red.

"I was SO BORED reading that mushy, love story." Brick shuddered. "One of the grossest things I have ever read."

Blossom pouted, obviously annoyed Brick stopped reading.

Bubbles giggled, joining Blossom on the gigantic bed.

"Read with Brick, will you Boomie?" She let out her puppy dog eyes, enchanting anyone who looks into it.

Boomer tried to avoid the eyes, but was soon drawn to them like a moth and a flame.

"Oh, fine." He muttered, obviously upset his dignity and pride went to puppy dog eyes.

Bubbles sensed his unhappiness and frowned, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Boomer suddenly lit up brighter than fire.

"Brick, come on." Boomer cried. "Do it for me, your own brother?"

Brick grumbled, not opening his mouth.

Bubbles whispered into Blossom's ear, making Blossom's frown turn upside down.

Blossom waited for Brick's guard to be down, and quickly stolen a kiss on his cheek.

He turned red, and picked up the book and read along with Boomer.

"Oh, you may, my darling, just one kiss though!" Brick and Boomer read, cringing slightly at the mushiness.

And the rest of the day went to the love book, thanks to two little kisses on the cheek.

Butch growled at Buttercup.

Buttercup just smirked pulling Butch's hand to the stall she wanted to go to.

"Why do I have to keep following you?" Butch growled. "I have my own life you know."

Buttercup smirked again.

"As a SLAVE!" She cried, looking at his dignity melt into a puddle.

Review please! I am aiming to at least 45 reviews…..


	8. How On Earth Did They Get Them?

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do NOT own Power puff Girls. I own the idea of the fanfic though…..

Blossom daintily walked over to the rose bushes, when suddenly the bushes slightly shook.

She jumped back in shock, unsure of what creature is in the bush.

Suddenly, out of the bushes popped out Brick, and a super adorable cat.

The cat jumped out of Brick's arms, landing on Blossom's head as the cat tried to make itself comfortable.

Blossom giggled as Brick slowly stood up from his crouched position, rubbing the leaves off his head.

"Who is this little guy?" Blossom grinned as she reached above her head to scratch the contented cat.

"One of the stray cats around the forest." Brick shrugged. "I figured that you would want it."

"Who would abandon such an adorable little pussy cat?" Blossom slowly got the cat of her head as she cradled it in her arms.

"The villagers said it was a phoenix cat," Brick simply shrugged again. "It is rare to even catch one, as one kingdom's worth of gold is not enough for one."

Blossom looked at him in confusion as she watched her cat walk around the garden while setting itself on fire. "How did you catch it?"

Brick had a gleam in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. "I have my ways."

Blossom felt suspicious, but let the subject go.

Bubbles giggled as she watched Boomer take out a small present from one of the bushes.

Boomer grinned and opened it, revealing a bunny.

Bubbles squealed as she grabbed the bunny from Boomer's arms.

"Where did you get this adorable bunny?!" Bubbles cried hugging it tightly. "It's so cute!"

"It is a water bunny from the South." Boomer blushed. "The crystal river valley bunny."

Bubbles giggled, but a thought made her look at him suspiciously.

"_Didn't Blossom once say the crystal bunny is one of the hardest creatures to catch in the world?"_

Bubbles shook off the thought, giggling.

"Thank you SO MUCH Boomie!" Bubbles squealed, grabbing his face and kissing his lips.

Bubbles giggled and pulled back from the kiss.

And saw that Boomer has fainted.

Buttercup growled at Butch.

"What did you want to show me already?" Buttercup snapped. "I do not have all day to follow you around the garden you know!"

Butch grabbed something behind the bushes, revealing a dog.

"Tough looking dog." Buttercup grinned as she let the dog sniff her gown. "Where did you get it?"

Suddenly, the earth shaked, and suddenly a bone was formed from the ground.

The dog barked happily as it grabbed the bone with its teeth and lay down nest to where Buttercup was standing.

Buttercup looked at him suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

"Earth Paradise dog." Butch said. "Hardest dog to catch in the world."

"How did you catch it then?"

Butch kept his mouth shut, unable to provide any answers.

Buttercup glared at him, before scooping up the happy dog and carrying it to the palace.


End file.
